Us vs The World Season 1
by Ragemodeftw
Summary: A television show idea I have been working on for the last four years. The plot of the entire show is to ask the question, how much do we let a changing world change who we are. How much will love, death, fights, success change who we are in life. I hope you enjoy! So far two seasons will be uploaded for now.


Season 1

The main characters of this show are Thomas, Sonny, Juliet, Roy, and Kevin.  
Backgrounds to the main characters:

Thomas: is the main character to follow in this story as he goes through the most development in the show. Thomas is a hopeless romantic who is m  
Juliet is a dreamer who hopes to one day be famous across the world for her music. Juliet has a lot of trust issues as her first boyfriend Vince cheating on her with her sister. Kevin is a bit of a loner who likes to do things on his own because he doesn't know how trust outside of himself. He doesn't know really what he wants to do in his life but he know he doesn't want to end up like his father (his mother left and his father was abusive until he was arrested). Sonny is a heart of gold sheltered young girl whose mom raised her on her own to hate and distrust all men. So sonny had a new awakening when she came to college and had to learn how to be around guys. Her mom was always judgmental of her so she never truly found love for herself, and will learn to love herself from the love someone has for her. Roy is quite he lost his mom at a young age and his dad never really could be there for him because he could never get over the pain of losing his wife. Roy learned how to raise himself and vows to never be in a position where someone would die and he can't do anything about it again, so he goes to college to become one of the become a doctor that can cure anything.

Episode 1-4:

So season 1 has been the most difficult to write, as I have an idea of the direction I want the episodes to go but working out the dialect for the episodes have been difficult. So for season 1 only the episodes will mostly be summarized in order to get the plot along.

The first half will show these five getting along and becoming a group of good friends. This will show Thomas becoming a star athlete at the school billiards team. The school's main sport is billiards, a pool team that goes to the local championships every year. Thomas hopes to one day win the championship and take home the trophy. Thomas also has a bunch of fights with Vince who is Juliet's ex, the captain of the billiards team, and has a growing beef with Thomas, after Thomas knocks him out in the first episode. Juliet starts a band with Kevin in order to enter the districts battle of the bands. The first half of the season shows them slowly advancing through the ranks, while worrying about the up and coming rivals, Shotgun Seminar. Shotgun Seminar is based on a local band that features a couple who met through their music. Kevin and Thomas begin to have a lot of trifles as they both start to compete for Juliet's attention, which leads to Thomas losing his chance to be a contender for the school's district finals for billiards. And Sonny and Roy have their awkwardness of their not knowing how to interact with each other in their budding romance.

At episode 4, the mid-season finale, the episode begins were the last episode left off with Thomas distraught from loss, and doesn't have the heart to get rejected by Juliet, so Kevin takes this opportunity to ask her, and they decide to go together as friends. Sonny wants to go with Roy, but is not ready for a date like situation, so Juliet decides not knowing about Thomas' feelings, to make it a group event so all five of them can go together. The dance is full of tension where Thomas and Kevin keep going back and forth with quick shots at each other, until Thomas bumps into Vince which starts a dance room brawl. Thomas end up winning the fight but gets thrown out of the dance for starting the fight. The episode end with Sonny and Roy, Juliet and Kevin, slow dancing, and Thomas in the middle of the School's quad all alone.

Second half begins with Thomas avoiding the group not wanting to deal with the Kevin-Juliet relationship and get run into by new character Ashly (Ash for short) who then precedes to kidnap him for an audition for the local television production of a show called "not natural" where a couple goes around the country fighting demons and monsters. They end up getting the part and go out and celebrate with smoothies at the local venue. The episode ends right when Thomas is going to ask her out officially and is interrupted by her now introduced boyfriend Jeremy. Than you learn that they have been together for nine years and how strong their relationship is.

The latter of the season is built around this tension that Jeremy and Thomas create around each other, while the episodes show this chemistry between Thomas and Ashly as both of them start to become a bigger part of the group. Juliet and Kevin continue in their battle of the bands, where they are constantly being told to change the way they play, or change the style of music. They make it to the finals of the battle, where they get to know how Shotgun Seminar began, and they decide to take the finals, with a song that is completely their own, a song called Us vs. the World. The final battle will take place in the season finale. They unfortunately loose against shot gun seminar, but they realize what is truly important about their music.

The end of season one is a two part episode showing Thomas and Ash alone out of the town while Jeremy is away for business. The two have a great night full of chemistry that comes only from close friends. That leads to a regrettable kiss from Ash who immediately runs away at the end of part one. Part two shows Ash avoiding Thomas not sure about how she feels and Thomas avoiding Jeremy as he is not sure what he'll do, the end of the episode has Jeremy warning Thomas to stay away from her calling it a crush and infatuation, but through the warnings Thomas says he isn't infatuated not is it just a crush, Jeremy warns him one last time. Thomas says he loves her and Jeremy punches him and knocks him down. Jeremy than walks away to Ash who can't even look at Thomas at this point. The episode ends with a pan up shot of Thomas on the ground full of regret for everything.


End file.
